What Do You Find Fun?
by Angel McCartney
Summary: The 11th Doctor is companionless and bored. The TARDIS then recommended a new place to him and this new place brought him to someone he has met before. Sadly, he travelled a bit too far back for that person to remember him. That person was named Elphaba Thropp. Doctor Who and Wicked do not belong to me. Also, this is sort of a mix between bookverse and Musicalverse Wicked.


The 11th Doctor was sitting on the bed in his room in the TARDIS, companionless, rather sad, and bored. He woke up, oddly enough, without any ideas of going anywhere. It was very unusual for him. Staring at the ceiling, he kept thinking and thinking, suddenly standing up, walking to the control room.

"Hello there, old girl. How are you feeling today?" He asked, not sounding quite as cheery as he normally does. The TARDIS responded with a low sound that a normal person would be confused about; but the Doctor wasn't a normal person. He understood that the TARDIS was rather concerned for him. "Don't worry. I'm alright, okay? I just have nowhere to go." The Doctor sighed and was pretty much left staring down at all the buttons and switches for what seemed like an eternity (but it only lasted roughly for a minute and a half).

The TARDIS then made another sound, making the Doctor look up again. His eyes were greeted with a small screen with instructions on what buttons to press and whatnot to take him to a new place. Raising an eyebrow, he looked up at the TARDIS of the ceiling, saying something among the lines of, 'I'm trusting you on this one'. He did a quick scan of whatever was on the screen. Then, he started to run around the control panel, pressing buttons, flicking switches and pulling levers until the TARDIS finally started flying.

Meanwhile, during the middle of the afternoon in a small and empty park consisting of a few benches and quite a number of trees, there was a girl. A student of Shiz University. It was the weekend and as usual, she spent it reading books. She was curled up into a ball on one of the benches, her dark brown eyes glued onto book that most people would find boring. Her normally braided up hair was set free, as she would say. Her long, black hair was slightly messy due to her forgetting to comb it. She was wearing a long and simple black dress that covered her arms and legs, all the way down to her feet. The most notable thing about her was her green skin, covering every single inch of her body. I think you know who I'm talking about now. Elphaba Thropp, the girl who would've been known in the future as the Wicked Witch of the West but for now, nobody tell her, alright?

Anyways, Elphaba was reading a rather boring book. A book about the history of the Gillikin Country. It belonged to one of her 'friends'. She was enjoying it when she suddenly heard and odd sound coming from somewhere. She couldn't tell. Looking left and right over and over again, then stopping as she suddenly saw a blue box appear to her left. 'There was nothing there a minute ago. How strange.' She thought to herself, very confused about the sudden appearance of said blue box. Hesitant to move, she was left curled up on the bench, closing her book. Elphaba waited for a few minutes until a man came out. He had indescribable hair, was wearing a tweed jacket (which was no problem for Elphaba), a bow tie (that made Elphaba raise her eyebrows) and other such accoutrements.

As Elphaba was sitting there, staring at the man, he walked towards her. Elphaba felt cautious and held her book tightly as he sat down next to her, looking to Elphaba with a grin.

"And who may you be?" Elphaba asked, looking at the man right in the eyes.

"Me? Oh, well, I'm the Doctor. And you.. oh, I think I know you.. who are you again?" He asked to Elphaba and himself, snapping his fingers as he tried to remember.

"Remember me? Ridiculous. I have never met you nor have I met anyone that looks like you." She replied coldly.

"Oh, just tell me who you are already." The Doctor said with a fake whiny voice.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, introducing herself, "I, Doctor, am Elphaba Thropp. The daughter of Melena and Frexspar Thropp. I think I should be saying that I am delighted to make your acquaintance but I'm not too sure at the moment." Elphaba then took the Doctor's hand and shook it quickly.

"Ah! Elphaba Thropp. I know you! We met in the Emerald City when I was still in my... 8th body? Or was it my 9th? Hm.." The Doctor then continued rambling on, leaving Elphaba confused.

"I have never met you before. I haven't even been to the Emerald City! What you're saying is comparable to the raving of a lunatic. But maybe you are a raving lunatic? Like a few moments ago, I'm not too sure." She said, making the Doctor stare at her for a few seconds.

"Oh right! I met you a bit more into the future.." He then coughed and looked to the book in Elphaba's hand. "What are you reading there?"

"The History of Gillikin. It's very interesting in my opinion." She replied, opening the book up again and continuing to read. The Doctor then looked over her shoulder, reading a few words before frowning.

"I may like history but this book is a bit boring." The Doctor said, making Elphaba turn her head to give the Doctor a quick glare, then looking back to her book.

"Well, if this is boring, what do you find interesting Doctor?" Elphaba asked.

"All sorts of things! You know, history, geography, time travel.." He replied.

"Time travel?" Elphaba asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, time travel isn't possible. Why would you be interested in time travel? And even if time travel was real then how would you time travel? In that small box over there?" She said jokingly, rather proud that she made a joke.

"Well, yes actually." The Doctor replied. Elphaba chuckled and looked to the Doctor, shaking her head.

"That's impossible. You really are a raving lunatic, aren't you?"

"I am not a lunatic! I can prove that to you. I'll take you through time and space in that 'small box' over there." He replied, sounding a bit offended as he stood up, starting to walk to the TARDIS. But let's not blame him. If I was the Doctor I would've been offended too.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and stood up as well, leaving her book behind as she walked next to the Doctor. "It's a big box, isn't it?" Elphaba scoffed.

"Oh, you'll be surprised when you walk in." The Doctor replied with a grin, opening the door for Elphaba. "Ladies first." Elphaba rolled her eyes and walked in, expecting to bump into a wall but she was instead greeted with a wide, spacious area with a rather large console in the middle. The Doctor walked in and saw Elphaba looking to him, shocked. The Doctor chuckled and got out of the way as Elphaba literally just ran out of the TARDIS, checking ever side of it outside, then walking back in.

"It's bigger on the inside! This is preposterous! How is it bigger on the inside when the outside is so small?" Elphaba asked, confusion and shock easily being heard in her voice.

"Alien technology, Elphie! You see, this is the TARDIS. TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space! My granddaughter came up with the name. Clever little girl, she was. Anyways, the TARDIS is what Timelords use to travel around the universe and whatnot." The Doctor explained.

Elphaba nodded at what the Doctor said, then asking, "Are you a Timelord?"

"Yeah, I am. This is already my 11th.. or 12th body. Did I mention Timelords can change how they look?" He asked, smiling widely.

"How fascinating your race is.." Elphaba said, suddenly realising something. "Aren't you supposed to take me through time, Doctor?" She asked him.

"Oh right!" The Doctor said, walking up to the console with Elphaba following behind.

"Where and when do you want to go?" He asked Elphaba.

"Wherever and whenever you choose. I just want you to prove that this 'TARDIS' can actually take me to other places." Elphaba replied.

"If that's the case then.." The Doctor ran around the console, pressing buttons, pulling levers, twisting knobs, then stopping when he's at a certain spot, holding a lever. "Grab onto something. Now." The Doctor commanded, making Elphaba grab onto the railing in an instant. The Doctor glanced quickly to Elphaba, smirking before he pulled the lever, making the TARDIS shake as if there was an earthquake. Elphaba eyes were wide open as her grip on the railing got tighter.

"How are you even standing without holding onto anything, Doctor?!" She asked the Doctor.

"I've been used to this! I've done this for years!" He replied with a wide smile. Elphaba would've smiled back but due to the shaking of the TARDIS, she could only make a face that made it clear she was feeling very, very uneasy.

After a minute, the TARDIS finally landed. Elphaba finally let go of the railing, stumbling around.

"Are you alright, Elphaba?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm simply feeling unsteady." She replied, finally managing to stand without tilting in any direction whatsoever after a few moments.

"Well, we've landed. Please do check outside." The Doctor said.

"Alright then.." Elphaba said back, walking to the TARDIS door. 'The Doctor better not be messing with me..' She thought to herself as she slowly opened the door, peeking her head out to check the surroundings. Unfortunately, when Elphaba peeked her head out, she was suddenly gasping for air. The Doctor then ran over to her very quickly, pulling her back in as he closed the TARDIS door.

Elphaba glared at the Doctor. "You were trying to kill me!" She exclaimed.

"I was not! I just wasn't expecting to land here!" The Doctor replied in a slightly shrill tone due to the shock of what happened.

"Well, I do have to ask, how will we go outside if we cannot breathe there?" Elphaba asked, looking very infuriated.

"Good question. Sexy! What do you think?" The Doctor asked, looking up at the TARDIS.

"You called this contraption sexy? How ridiculous." She said, leaning onto the console, quickly getting off of it as she felt an electric shock. "Shit.." Elphaba muttered. The Doctor heard her and shook his head.

"No swearing in the TARDIS, Elphaba." The Doctor said, taking a sort of injection out from a hidden drawer in the TARDIS console.

"I apologize." She simply replied. "May I ask what you're holding there?"

"Oh, it's something I haven't used in a long time. It's something to help us breathe out there." He said, injecting himself on his arm. "Give me your arm, Elphaba." She then rolled up her sleeves, letting the Doctor inject her. She didn't feel any different

"The effects will last for about an hour once we get out there. After an hour, if we're still out there, we will suffocate in an instant and die." The Doctor said, walking to the TARDIS door, quickly opening it and walking out.

Elphaba followed behind, finally getting a good look on everything around them. They seemed to be in the middle of an orange and slightly dusty road. They were surrounded by odd looking trees with red stems and white leaves and off into the distance, there were mountains. Elphaba couldn't exactly tell what color they were but she was guessing that they were a very light shade of orange. Also, another notable thing, there was no one around.

"Where exactly are we, Doctor?" Elphaba asked, looking around.

"Hm.. I believe it's a place called.. Onrutnu? Oh yes! Onrutnu." The Doctor replied with a smile. "I've been here before with one of my old companions. Her name was Leela.. oh you don't want to hear any back story! You want an adventure!"

"Actually I only wanted to see if the TARDIS could work as you said it would." She said.

"Oh but please? I haven't been with a companion in a while!" He said, frowning. Elphaba gave him a long stare before sighing.

"Fine. You're lucky that I'm agreeing to this. I normally don't agree going anywhere with anyone else."

"Great! Let's go then!" The Doctor said with a wide smile, running ahead. Elphaba ran behind him, eventually stopping to walk when she was next to him. They walked slowly, taking in the surroundings. All of it did look simple but it was still pretty to see.

After 20 minutes, the two finally stopped walking when they arrived somewhere. It seemed that there was a small, metal dome in front of them. The dome was rather rusty and not only that but it seemed abandoned.

"What is this, Doctor?" Elphaba asked, attempting to walk closer when The Doctor then blocked her with his arm.

"Someplace." The Doctor replied, walking closer to the dome. There was a closed iron door and it didn't seem to open when the Doctor came close. He looked around for something to open the door with. "Oh.. a hand scanner.. nifty." He said, smiling as he put his hand on it. Unfortunately, it flashed red for a quick second, a robotic voice saying, 'access denied'.

Elphaba watched him try it a few more times. Walking behind him, she said, "Let me try." Putting her hand on the scanner, the door then quickly opened.

"Oh.. it's just for humans apparently. What a racist scanner." The Doctor said, walking inside with Elphaba giggling as she walked in as well. The lights turned on in an instant as the door behind them closed. The lights were dim but it was enough for them to take a good look around. The place was actually empty unless you count lots of dust and buttons that don't work stuck on the walls. The place would've been completely full then.

"Don't touch anything, alright?" The Doctor said as he shuffled and looked around, staying quiet. Elphaba was doing the same. She then found something on the floor. A book it seemed to be. Picking it up, she read the title. 'The Wizard of Oz' it said. Was it a biography? Elphaba didn't know and she was interested to read but she didn't want to mess anything up so she decided to drop it on the floor and continue looking around. She then got to the walls with the buttons. The Doctor told her not to touch anything but since she was so tempted, she pressed one. The first one made smooth jazz start playing but since it's been a while that this place has been used, it sounded a bit distorted and slightly unsettling.

Elphaba was about to turn it off when the Doctor suddenly whistled from across the room rather loudly, making a 'come here' gesture with his hand. It seemed that he has found something.

Quickly walking over to the Doctor, she saw the Doctor kneeling down on one knee, looking down at a skeleton.

"It's been here a while. I'm assuming that this skeleton belonged to a man." He explained, examining the skeleton. "Sadly, we can't stay any longer, Elphaba. The thing I gave the both of us will only last a few minutes more."

"That's unfortunate." Elphaba mumbled. She did want to stay longer and she was rather curious about who the skeleton belonged to but the journey had to come to an end. Sighing, she walked out of the dome with the Doctor as they rushed back to the TARDIS with roughly a minute to spare.

"Well.. how was that, Elphie?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"Good. Could've been better." Elphaba replied, nodding and giving a half smile.

"Well, we better head you home now. Madame Morrible might get furious!" The Doctor joked, making Elphaba chuckle. He then, once again, ran around the TARDIS pushing all sorts of buttons and things. Again, they were sent flying and this time, Elphaba wasn't as dizzy when it ended.

Elphaba walked out of the TARDIS, looking around. She was back in the park but it seemed that the Doctor accidentally sent her later that day. In the middle of the night. She turned around to say thank you to the Doctor but it seemed that he had already disappeared with the TARDIS. Frowning, she walked back to the bench she was sitting on. Her book was still there. She took it and sat down, placing it on her lap.

Sighing, Elphaba looked up at the night sky. She wondered if she would really meet the Doctor again. Maybe it was a joke? She wasn't too sure. Looking down at her book, she flipped open the pages, attempting to read with only the light of the stars and the moon. Right when she started to read though, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Suddenly jumping up, she saw Galinda sitting next to the spot she was sitting on.

Galinda smirked at Elphaba before giving a cutesy sort of pout. "Where were you this whole time, miss Elphaba?"

"Here in the park." Elphaba answered. She wasn't sure if the Doctor wanted her to tell anyone so she simply decided to keep it a secret.

"What? You simply stayed here from three in the afternoon to nine at night reading a textbook of some sort? You're strange, aren't you?" Galinda asked.

"Well, I apologize. The question is though; why would you be looking for me?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Boq was looking for you. I believe it was something about a book.." Galinda shrugged.

Sudden realisation struck and Elphaba started walking away quickly. Once she was at a certain distance, she shouted to Galinda, "Thank you for the reminder!"


End file.
